Thunder Rolls
by August08
Summary: When Hydra get their hands on the most powerful weapon they've ever had, the Avengers find themselves being hunted by one of their own. As their very existence is being threatened, the small band of friends call in new allies to help them combat this new threat. However, Hydra might just prove to be one step ahead of them at every turn.


**A/N** : This is what I got when I mixed Kraft Dinner and watching Marvel Avengers movies before going to bed. I had been binge watching every Marvel superhero movie that was on Netflix for a few days and everything exploded into a beautiful, action packed dream that made me wish I never had to wake up and go to work (but that's night shifts for you). Anyway, enough of my babbling. On to the story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Avengers. They belong to Marvel. I only own the OCs (which will be few and far between).

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed off the thick concrete walls. Lights flickered on as they detected movement. Three men walked down the hall, two following behind their leader. The light flited off small pins that were hooked on to their collars. The men headed up to a secured, solid steel door. Two guards were posted on either side. When they saw the other three approach, the guards stood at attention and saluted.

The leader saluted back, giving them silent permission to stand at ease. He walked up to the door and punched in a security code. The code pad beeped and the hall boomed with the sound of the lock disengaging. The doors slowly opened on their own, giving those outside entrance. The three men made their way inside the room beyond the door. A heavy odor of disinfectants and sulfur hung in the air. The two men waited by the door as their leader walked over to a group of scientists who were huddled close together.

"How is our guest?" the man asked.

The scientists looked up from their work. "Good evening, General Gorvinski," one of them greeted. "We just finished a session."

"And, how is he?" Gorvinski asked, stepping over to another secured door with a slot in the iron.

"He remains silent," a female scientist replied. "He refuses to talk."

Gorvinski gazed through the slot. A man with shoulder length blonde hair sat chained to a chair inside the small room. He was strong built, body painted by numerous battle scars. He wore loose fitting clothing that did nothing to hide his godly form. Gorvinski punched in a code on the door's key pad and the lock clicked as it disengaged. The General walked into the room and stood before the man.

"I know you're awake," Gorvinski said.

The man looked up, burning, loathing hatred shining in his blue eyes. His hands clenched into tight fists, muscles tensing as he pulled at the chains around his wrists. They held tight.

"What do you want, Hydra filth?" he spat.

"The same thing I've wanted since we brought you here," Gorvinski replied. "Information."

"You wish for me to reveal the secrets of my comrades," the man seethed.

"I find it amusing that you think of those lower beings as comrades," Gorvinski said. "After all, you are Thor, god of thunder. Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, mortal," Thor spat.

"And faulty judgment landed you here," Gorvinski added. "I'm surprised you fell for that so easily. Surely, you of all gods would know a trap when they saw it."

Thor pulled against the chains again. "You threaten my brother and Jane Foster and expect me not to react?" he asked incredulously.

Gorvinski laughed. "Even after all that he's put you through, you still call Loki your brother."

"Regardless of his past deeds, Loki is my brother and so he shall remain," Thor declared.

"And what of the lady? Jane, was it?" Gorvinski asked. "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to her."

Thor jerked forward, but the chains around his body brought up tight, holding him back. Gorvinski chuckled at the reaction.

"When I free myself I will reign down the full power of Asgard upon you!" Thor yelled.

Gorvinski walked up and leaned forward, looking the god in the eye. "Tell us what we wish to know and we will let your precious Jane Foster go," he said.

Thor sat back in the chair, shaking his head. "I will never betray my comrades," he said.

"Not even to save the love of your life?" Gorvinski asked. "We do have her, you know."

"She is well hidden," Thor said, senses clearing. "There is no way she can be found."

"She was found once before," Gorvinski reminded him.

"I will not betray my comrades," Thor repeated.

Gorvinski sighed and nodded. "Have it your way," he said. He walked out of the room. "Prepare the chair," he told the guards. "One way or another, he will lead us to our enemies."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
